Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Kau tahu Ban, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Tentang perasaanku padamu. Tentang debaran aneh yang selalu kurasakan dari jantungku, tentang rasa panas yang menjalar ke kepalaku, semuanya. Bahkan mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu, hatiku sudah memulainya. Perasaan yang terbendung oleh dinding transparan di antara kita ini. Danball Senki, BanxJin


_Itsumodoori no aruhi no koto_

_On that ordinary day_

Hari itu, di mana semuanya berkumpul seperti biasa. Di mana mereka semua bertanding dan merawat LBX kesayangan mereka. Di mana hari ini harusnya akan berlalu seperti hari-hari penuh warna yang lainnya.

_Kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta_

_You suddenly stood up and said,_

Ban, kau berdiri. Dan dengan senyuman yang cerah itu kau berucap,

_"Konya hoshi o mi ni yukou"_

_"Let's go stargazing tonight!"_

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**

**Ban x Jin Fanfiction **

**by The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Danball Senki copyright Level 5**

**Song by: Supercell**

**Rate: Mcoret T. Ya, T**

**Warning: Jin!Galau mode, Incredibly OOC, featured: Songfic, contains some twist, canon universe, alternative timeline (after Danball Senki and before Danball Senki W), featured: Side story**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

_"Tamani wa ii koto iunda ne"_

_Nante minna shite itte waratta_

_"You get good ideas once in a while, huh?"_

_Everyone said and laughed._

"Wah, ternyata Ban bisa memikirkan hal lain selain LBX juga ya?" Kazu mulai bercanda dan yang lainnya tertawa riang. Aku pun juga terheran, tak biasanya kau mengusulkan ide _briliant_ selain tentang LBX.

"Tapi ini ide yang bagus bukan? Kenapa tidak pergi sekarang saja?" timpal Ami, menyetujui ajakanmu. Pujian kecil itu sukses membuatmu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, kita berangkat!" Semuanya menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Sementara aku terdiam. Tak perlu bicara karena akan ada seorang yang memahami isi hatiku tanpa harus disuarakan.

"Ayo Jin,"

Dengan tangan hangat itu, kau menarikku. Membawaku ke dalam lingkaran persahabatan hangat yang selalu kau tawarkan padaku.

_Akarimonai michi o_

_Bakamitai ni hashaide aruita_

_We joked around and walked_

_Like fools on that unlit path,_

Di sepanjang perjalanan ini, gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari rembulan yang dibantu oleh lampu-lampu redup di sepanjang jalan. Udara malam terasa dingin, namun terminimalisir oleh canda dan tawa yang kalian guraukan. Kalian mengobrol, melucu dan bercanda. Kadang terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Namun tidak bagiku.

Karena aku dapat merasakan kehangatan walau hanya dengan melihat kalian.

_Kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni_

_Oshitsubusarenaiyouni_

_So we wouldn't be crushed_

_By the loneliness and anxiety we held._

Karena suara tawa itu melenyapkan segala kegelisahan dan rasa kesendirian yang dulu kurasakan selama bertahun-tahun, sebelum aku bertemu kalian.

Bertemu denganmu.

Karena senyuman hangat itu melindungi hatiku. Agar ia tidak hancur dan rusak oleh rasa sakit yang dibebankan oleh dunia.

Entah bagaimana, senyuman kalian (senyumanmu) selalu berarti bagiku.

_Makkurana sekai kara miageta_

_Gazing up from the pitch black world_

Kemudian langkah-langkah kita terhenti. Tepat di tengah lapangan luas yang tertutupi oleh tinta hitam dari bayangan. Dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap antusias pada dunia. Beberapa dari teman-teman kita mulai mengambil tempat duduk si atas rerumputan lembut ini. Terpisah menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil, namun tidak duduk terlalu berjauhan. Tentu saja, apapun yang terjadi mereka tak akan terpisahkan.

_Yozora wa hoshi ga furu youde_

_The night sky seemed like it was raining stars._

Beribu bintang menari di angkasa. Seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja sebagai hujan cahaya. Mereka berkelip begitu indah. Hanya sebuah berkas kecil namun membawa seribu makna. Aku terdiam takjub. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari bahwa bintang dapat sebegitu ajaibnya?

Terang, seterang dirimu.

"Jin, kesini!"

Aku segera menuntun tubuhku menuju asal suara tersebut. Mengikuti isyaratmu untuk duduk di sebelahmu. Menatap bintang di dalam lingkaran kecil milik kita berdua.

Ah, sejak kapan—

_Itsu kara darou kimi no koto o_

_Oikakeru watashi ga ita_

_Since when I wonder,_

_Have I been chasing after you?_

—sejak kapan aku selalu melihatmu?

Sejak kapan aku selalu berada di sampingmu? Sejak kapan aku selalu melindungimu? Sejak kapan aku selalu tersenyum bila menatap sosokmu? Sejak kapan tangan kita sering tertaut tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan seperti ini?

Sejak kapan aku mengikuti sosokmu?

Ban, aku... jawabanku...

_Douka onegai_

_Odorokanaide kiiteyo_

_Watashi no kono omoi o_

_Somehow, please,_

_Don't be surprised and listen_

_to these feelings of mine._

Ban, apa perasaanku ini tak pernah sampai ke hatimu?

Apa kau pernah mendengarkan betapa kerasnya debaran jantungku saat tangan kita bertautan? Apa kau pernah merasakan seperti apa panasnya wajahku saat kau melempar senyuman lembut itu padaku? Apa kau pernah melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahku saat kau menatapku?

Ban, kumohon...

Untuk sekali saja, dengarkanlah perasaanku.

_"Are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, BEGA"_

_Kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku_

_"There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega."_

_You pointed out the summer triangle._

"Yang itu Deneb. Yang di sana Altair. Dan yang di sana itu Vega."

Kau mengadahkan kepalamu dan menunjuk langit, tepatnya menunjuk bintang-bintang yang spesifik sambil menyebutkan namanya di sampingku. Aku hanya terpaku sambil menatapmu tak percaya. Wow, Ban...

"Darimana kau tahu banyak hal tentang bintang-bintang itu?" Terlalu penasaran, akhirnya aku malah keceplosan bertanya. Sesudahnya aku langsung bungkam karena malu. Sedangkan kau menanggapi pertanyaan spontanku tadi dengan senyuman lembut. Senyuman lembut yang hanya kau tujukan padaku saat di hadapanmu hanya ada diriku.

Ban, hentikanlah senyuman itu. Agar aku tak semakin berharap padamu lebih dari ini.

"Waktu kecil dulu, aku dan keluargaku sering pergi bersama untuk melihat bintang. Di sana, ayah akan memberitahuku nama-nama bintang sambil menunjukkannya untukku, sementara ibu akan mengajariku tentang rasi-rasi bintang sambil bercerita tentang kisah para bintang." Kau tersenyum. Namun kini senyum itu terlihat sedih. Kilauan matamu sedikit meredup, dan dari refleksi kedua bola matamu tu aku dapat melihat masa lalu yang kau bayangkan.

"Begitu..." komentarku. Tak banyak bicara dan tak banyak membantu.

"Misalnya saja tentang Altair dan Vega," tambahmu. Kini kembali tersenyum cerah seperti biasa.

"Orihime dan Hikoboshi?"

"Hmm. Kisah mereka sungguh indah... tapi menyedihkan. _Nee_, Jin?"

_Oboete sora o miru_

_I remember and look at the sky._

Aku hanya diam sambil menatap langit, berharap agar aku tak akan melupakan satu pun hal tentangmu.

"_Nee_, Jin. Sekarang giliranmu." ucapmu dengan riangnya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan kehangatan di tangan kananku.

"Giliran?"

"Uhm. Coba kau cari mana yang Orihime dan mana yang Hikoboshi!" ajakmu seraya menatap antusias padaku. Uh, jujur aku enggan melakukannya dan bahkan aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Habisnya di langit ini sudah terlalu banyak bintang, mana bisa aku membedakannya.

Tapi Ban, kau tersenyum.

Dan masih tersenyum penuh harap padaku meski sejak semenit yang lalu aku tengah membatu dalam kebimbanganku.

Karena itu, mau tak mau aku...

"Orihime... yang itu?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk salah satu bintang di langit. Asal, karena memang aku tak tahu.

"Salah, sedikit meleset." Kau tersenyum geli.

"Kalau begitu yang itu?" Aku menggeser telunjuk kananku. Sebagai responnya, kau tertawa renyah.

"Sedikit lagi~"

"Umm... yang mana?" Putus asa, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain balik bertanya. Kemudian kau tertawa. Mungkin karena ekspresiku yang saat ini pasti terlihat kusut dan bingung.

"Hehehe, jarang-jarang kau jadi penuh ekspresi begini," komentarmu. Aku hanya mendengus sambil memalingkan wajah. Jujur aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatapmu untuk saat itu.

Karena aku merasakan adanya kehangatan dari genggaman tanganmu yang membungkus jemariku, menyisakan satu telunjuk yang sejak tadi teracung menuju langit. Menyisakan ragaku yang ditinggalkan oleh jiwaku yang baru saja melompat entah ke mana karena kontak fisik ini.

"Ban...?" Terkejut, aku memalingkan kepala ke arahmu dengan ekspresi penuh tanya—

—hei Ban, wajahmu terlalu dekat.

Habis sudah. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku yakin kini wajahku tengah memerah padam. Aku yakin kini mataku terbelalak lebar dan mulutku tengah terkatup-katup.

Ck, kebiasaan salah tingkah ini harus segera kuhilangkan.

"Orihime itu... di sana." Kau berbisik padaku sembari mengarahkan jemariku ke bintang yang benar. Jantungku masih berdebar kencang, dan kepalaku masih tak berhenti memanas. Tapi sudahlah—

Yang penting aku menemukannya.

_Yatto mitsuketa orihimesama_

_Finally found Orihime-sama,_

Oke, sekarang aku sudah menemukan Orihime. Tinggal mencari Hikoboshi saja.

Ah, tapi ia di mana?

_Dakedo doko darou hikoboshisama_

_But where's Hikoboshi-sama?_

Aku tak bisa menemukannya. Entah karena aku yang kurang pengetahuan atau sang Hikoboshi yang enggan menunjukkan dirinya padaku. Lagipula bintang-bintang ini terlalu banyak, membuatku bingung seolah tersesat di langit gelap sana.

Bibirku terbuka, memberi celah untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan padamu. Saat ini, sekarang juga.

'Di manakah Hikoboshi itu?'

Tapi aku urung. Bibirku kembali bungkam.

_Kore ja hitori bocchi_

_That's a bit lonely._

Ah, tidakkah rasanya sedikit sepi?

Menyedihkan kah?

_Tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi_

_Next to you, who was having fun,_

Kau masih duduk di sebelah kananku. Tersenyum sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang berkilau di langit malam sana. Dari dalam mata cokelatmu itu terefleksi sinar bintang yang begitu gemerlap.

Ah entahlah. Mungkin saja itu memang cahaya dari dalam matamu. Cahaya yang hanya bisa terlihat olehku.

_Watashi wa nani mo ienakute_

_I couldn't say anything._

Hari itu, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menanyakannya. Tak bisa bertanya tentang bintang yang kucari dan tak bisa bertanya tentang—

Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya padamu.

Ah, di sebelah sana ada padang bunga _Narcissu_. Aku tak menyadarinya, karena warna putih bunga itu tertutupi oleh bayangan angkasa.

Hei Ban, apa kau tahu cerita tentang bunga _Narcissu_? Cerita itu sangatlah bagus, namun menyedihkan.

Ah, tapi aku tak akan menceritakannya tak akan bisa mengatakan segalanya.

Aku tak bisa.

_Hontou wa zutto kimi no koto o_

_Dokoka de wakatte ita_

_In truth, I had already_

_Realized my feelings for you some time ago._

Kau tahu Ban, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Tentang perasaanku padamu. Tentang debaran aneh yang selalu kurasakan dari jantungku, tentang rasa panas yang menjalar ke kepalaku, semuanya.

Heh, tentu saja aku tahu itu.

Bahkan mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu, hatiku sudah memulainya. Perasaan yang terbendung oleh dinding transparan di antara kita ini.

_Mitsukattatte_

_Todoki wa shinai_

_I found them,_

_But they'll never reach you._

Aku menyadarinya, aku tahu tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Namun aku hanya berakhir dengan terus diam dan membohongi diriku sendiri. Ya, tak apa. Tidak masalah. Karena aku tahu, bahwa apapun yang kulakukan, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tak akan pernah menemukannya. Baik bintang Altair itu maupun dirimu.

Tanpa kusadari ada setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

_Damedayo nakanaide_

_Sou iikikaseta_

_"It's no use. Don't cry."_

_That's what I told myself._

Bodoh. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Jangan menangis. Aku harus segara menghentikan air mata ini. Aku tak berhak menangis, bahkan ketika itu hanya setetes air mata. Aku tak ingin kau tahu, aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Karena Ban selalu baik pada teman-temannya. Kau akan peduli bahkan walau diriku sendiri tak menghiraukannya.

Karena kau selalu, dan terlalu baik. Membuatku merasa senang dan sakit di waktu yang bersamaan.

_Tsuyogaru watashi no okubyoude_

_I bluffed in my faint-heartedness,_

"...Jin? Kau kenapa?"

Benar saja. Kini kau menatapku, mengalihkan pandangan dari ribuan bintang di langit sana. Ekspresimu terlihat khawatir. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan adanya kehangatan di tangan kananku, seiring dengan bibirmu yang kembali bergerak untuk berucap.

"Rasanya tadi kau seperti baru menangis. Apa kau baik-baik saja Jin?"

Ban...

Kumohon jangan bertanya dan jangan lagi khawatir atau peduli padaku.

Karena semua itu membuatnya makin terasa sakit.

_Kyoumi ga nai youna furi o shiteta_

_Acting like I had no interest._

"_Daijoubu_, kau salah lihat." jawabku sembari tetap memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Tidak melihatmu, melainkan menatap ke arah langit malam. Mencari-cari hal menarik yang bisa membuatmu menyukai bintang-bintang di langit itu.

Agar aku bisa menjadi sesuatu yang kau sukai.

Ayolah, sebuah bintang tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Daripada menjadi diriku yang sekarang ini.

_Dakedo_

_Mune o sasuitami wa mashiteku_

_However,_

_That prickling pain in my chest, growing..._

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu..." Kau kembali tersenyum dan menatap bintang-bintang di langit itu. Sejenak, kemudian berdiri dan menepuk singkat kepalaku.

"Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku bila ada masalah yang sedang kau hadapi."

Jantungku kembali berdebar, detakannya seiring dengan langkah kakimu yang makin menjauh.

Sakit...

Rasa sakit ini seolah menjadi makin besar.

_Aa souka sukininarutte_

_Kou iu koto nan dane_

_Mn...that's right._

_Falling in love is like that._

Tidak apa-apa. Ya...

Aku baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit seperti ini bukanlah masalah. Kebaikan dan rasa sakit ini mungkin sangat sulit untuk kucerna, tapi itu tidaklah masalah. Karena rasa cinta ini tetap akan menjadi harta karunku yang berharga. Bahkan meskipun aku tidak ikut melangkah untuk menyusul sosokmu.

Karena kau bahkan tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk kusambut atau pun memanggil namaku.

Karena aku memang bukanlah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupmu. Iya—

"Jin!"

—kan?

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sana? Ayo ikut ke bawah sini! Dari sini kita bisa melihat refleksi langit dari sungai, lho!"

Ah, bohong. Kau memanggilku. Dengan tangan yang melambai padaku, meminta untuk datang menemanimu. Sementara aku tahu bahwa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Ban, kau curang. Benar-benar curang.

_Doushitai? Ittegoran_

_What do I want to do? Please tell me._

Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Haruskah aku ikut turun untuk menemaninya seperti biasanya? Haruskah aku berlari, melompat ke pelukannya dan meneriakkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya sekarang juga? Atau haruskah aku diam dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya?

"Jin, cepatlah!"

Manakah tindakan yang paling benar?

Ah, tidak. Manakah yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?

_Kokoro no koe ga suru_

_Kimi no tonari ga ii_

_There was a voice in my heart._

_Being beside you is enough._

Tapi, ketika aku memejamkan mataku dan mendengarkan suara hatiku...

"Jin? Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Aku mendengar teriakanmu, Ban.

Ah, tentu saja. Siapa juga yang tidak mendengar suara nyaring namun merdumu itu?

Maksudku, aku mendengarkannya. Mendengarkan hatiku. Hati yang berkata bahwa itu sudahlah cukup untuk berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, dan tersenyum untukmu. Itu semua sudah cukup, karena sejak awal yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu.

"Jiiiin! Kenapa melamun di sana?"

Itu saja cukup.

_Shinjitsu wa zankoku da_

_Reality is harsh._

Kenyataan itu memanglah pahit.

Ban, aku mungkin tak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya padamu.

"Iya, aku datang!"

_Iwanakatta_

_Ienakatta_

_I didn't say it._

_I couldn't say it._

Kakiku melangkah, menuju tempat di mana kau berada. Langkah canggung itu kau amati. Kau menungguku dengan senyuman lebar dan menanti dengan sabar. Dengan tangan yang melambai untuk menyambutku. Dengan ekspresi polos yang memang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sementara aku tak bisa menembus dinding itu. Tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa mengatakan isi hatiku.

Kau curang Ban, benar-benar curang.

_Nidoto modorenai_

_I'll never get another chance._

Aku tak akan mernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Aku tahu. Karena itu kubilang bahwa kau benar-benar curang. Kau selalu tersenyum padaku, menyambut tanganku, menunjukkan berbagai hal padaku. Memberikan banyak afeksi padaku.

Tapi tidak dengan memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mengatakannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ujarmu, menyambutku dengan uluran tangan dan senyuman lembut. Aku ragu, namun pada akhirnya jua aku meraih dan menggenggam tangan hangatmu.

Tidak masalah. Meski sakit, paling tidak ini masih terasa hangat.

_Ano natsu no hi_

_That summer day,_

Kala itu, musim panas.

_Kirameku hoshi_

_Those sparkling stars_

Kita berdua berdiri di bawah kilauan bintang-bintang. Dengan tangan yang bertautan dan senyuman yang kau berikan. Manis, meski aku tahu ini tak memiliki arti apa-apa bagimu.

_Ima demo omoi daseruyo_

_Even now I still remember._

Sekarang pun aku masih mengingatnya. Dan masih akan terus mengingatnya seumur hidupku.

_Waratta kao mo_

_That laughing face,_

Tawamu, ketika kau tertawa senang bersama teman-temanmu. Tawa riang ketika kau memenangkan pertandingan LBX maupun senyuman manis yang kau berikan ketika aku membagi sebagian dari kueku untukmu. Ekspresi antusias yang kau tampakkan ketika kita membicarakan LBX dan kelembutan yang kau berikan padaku di saat aku merasa sedih.

_Okotta kao mo_

_And that angry face,_

Tangismu, kemarahanmu, emosimu. Kesedihanmu ketika kau menceritakan tentang ayahmu yang menghilang. Ekspresi kesalmu ketika tahu tentang keburukan _Innovators_. Rasa takutmu ketika kau dihadapkan pada kematian orang-orang yang penting bagimu. Ekspresi lelahmu ketika kau usai menangis hingga tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahuku.

_Daisuki deshita_

_Okashii yo ne_

_I really loved them._

_Strange isn't it?_

Aku menyukainya, Ban. Segala sisi terang dan gelap yang ada dalam dirimu. Segala hal yang pernah maupun belum pernah kau tunjukkan padaku. Segala hal yang pernah kau lakukan secara sadar maupun tidak. Semuanya, dari hal kecil hingga hal-hal besar. Dari sesuatu yang umum hingga detail-detail yang khusus.

Ban, kau begitu sederhana. Kau bisa senang dan sedih hanya karena hal-hal kecil yang ada di sekitarmu. Dan aku menyukainya.

Ini aneh bukan?

Tapi nyatanya aku memang menyukainya Ban, semuanya.

_Wakatteta no ni_

_Kimi no shiranai_

_Even though I knew that..._

_You didn't know,_

Meski hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, meski kau tak akan pernah tahu tentang perasaanku ini...

_Watashi dake no himitsu_

_The secret only I knew._

Meski ini hanya akan menjadi rahasiaku seorang...

"Jin, langitnya indah ya?"

"Uhm."

_Yoru o koete_

_Tooi omoide no kimi ga_

_That night long-ago_

_In a distant memory,_

Kala itu, di malam yang sunyi namun ramai itu, kita berdiri berdua. Meningalkan teman-teman kita yang sedang asyik memandang bintang dari tempat lain di sana. Kita punya tempat kita sendiri. Tempat di mana kau akan tertawa sambil berputar-putar di antara rerumputan ini. Di mana kemudian aku akan menegurmu dengan raut khawatir.

"Hati-hati, bisa-bisa nanti kau jatuh ke sungai."

Di mana selanjutnya kau akan tersenyum polos dan menjawab,

"_Daijoubu_! Aku tidak akan jatuh!"

Dan kembali tertawa riang sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku.

Kala itu, kita menghabiskan waktu yang singkat ini berdua. Dengan tangan tertaut dan senyum yang terukir. Kedua pasang mata kita sama-sama menatap antusias pada lautan bintang di langit malam.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Tentang alasan mengapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini.

Aku tahu, alasan mengapa kau tersenyum padaku, alasanmu untuk menerimaku sebagai teman, alasanmu untuk membawaku bertarung bersamamu, alasanmu untuk berbuat baik padaku—

—tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Alasan mengapa kau selalu menggenggam tanganku.

Aku ingin tahu, namun aku sudah menetapkan diri untuk merelakan hal itu. Lagipula aku hanyalah gema, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menuntut jawaban apapun darimu.

Karena aku sendiri tak pernah mengatakan jawabanku padamu.

Aku ingat, kala itu kau tersenyum lagi padaku.

Ah, tapi kali ini rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

_Yubi o sasu_

_You pointed,_

Kau berbalik menghadap ke arahku. Matamu menatap lurus padaku, mengingatkanku aka betapa indahnya kedua bola warna cokelat yang selalu memendarkan bias cahaya itu. Kini yang menggenggam tanganku bukan hanya satu tangan, tapi dua. Kau menatapku serius dan penuh keteguhan serta sedikit rasa canggung, namun kemudian itu semua luluh menjadi sebuah senyuman yang kemudian meledak menjadi tawa.

"—Ahahaha! Susah juga ya, aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan serius."

"Ah, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Jadi, dengarkan aku..."

Kemudian kau mendekatkan diri padaku, dengan gerakan lambat yang membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

Ban, jangan lakukan ini. Aku tidak ingin berharap lebih dari ini. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin—

Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan perasaanku padamu, dan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak—

"Jin..."

Ah, lagi-lagi. Panggilanmu itu selalu membuatku meleleh. Mencari dalam larutan kesalahpahaman. Dan membuat hati kecilku berharap bahwa ini bukan sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Tidak, ini salah.

Kurasa aku tahu kalimat apa yang akan kau ucapkan setelah ini.

Ban, ternyata aku salah. Ternyata aku—

_Mujaki na koe de_

_And with an innocent voice..._

"Aku menyukaimu, Jin."

—benar-benar menyukaimu.

**FIN**

**A/N: And here it goes. Fanfic pertama saia di Danball Senki hahaha. Dengan banyak salah dan OOC disana-sini. Dan oh, saia masih belum bisa curcol panjang dulu. Karena setelah ini masih ada bonus storynya. Happy reading~**

**Normal POV**

"Aku menyukaimu, Jin."

Ban mengatakannya akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

Hari itu, bintang menjadi saksi dari pernyataan Ban. Dan Jin telah mendapatkan sebuah konklusi yang ternyata melenceng dari perkiraannya.

Meleset jauh.

Sementara kini Jin hanya terdiam. Setengah kaget, setengah tidak percaya. Ia menatap bingung pada Ban yang masih menunggu ucapannya, tetap menggenggam kedua tangan hangat Jin.

Perlahan dan bertahap, Jin melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Ban. Kembali menatap sosok orang yang ia cintai (dan ternyata juga mencintainya) tersebut lalu ia menghela napas.

Menghela napas dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Ban.

Sang pemuda cokelat yang itu secara refleks menyangga tubuh Jin, balas memeluknya. Sementara Jin mencengkram jaket yang dikenakan Ban dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di dada Ban. Jujur, ia merasa lelah. Dan juga merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa secara tiba-tiba Ban menyatakan cinta padanya setelah ia berniat untuk memendam perasaannya itu untuk selamanya? Bagaimana bisa perkiraan Jin meleset?

Perkiraan bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jin, masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ban. Menghirup aroma tubuh Ban dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. Panjang, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah helaa napas.

'Wangi jeruk,' batinnya. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Ban suka memakan buah yang satu itu. Atau paling tidak ia memakai parfum wangi jeruk. Atau odol rasa jeruk, atau sabun dan shampo rasa jeruk, atau ibunya memakai _detergent_ aroma jeruk untuk mencuci pakaian Ban.

Ah entahlah, rasanya pikiran Jin mulai kacau. Selalu kacau bila ia ada bersama Ban.

"...Kau tahu Ban, kau benar-benar curang. Dan benar-benar menyebalkan..." gumam Jin, suaranya teredam oleh jaket Ban. Namun sang pemuda pemilik Odin itu masih bisa mendengar suara Jin dengan jelas.

"...tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu," lanjut Jin. Kini wajahnya terangkat, menatap wajah Ban dengan ekspresi yang seolah akan menangis. Masih dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat jaket Ban.

"Padahal kupikir—"

"Sssh," Sebelum Jin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ban memeluk sang cucu angkat Kaidou Yoshimitsu tersebut. Membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat yang nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Jangan menangis." Ban tahu, tahu bahwa bila tadi ia tak memeluk Jin seperti ini, sang pemuda _stoic_ itu akan menangis. Ban selalu tahu tentang arti dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi Jin. Ban akan selalu tahu, bahkan ketika Jin tidak mengatakannya. Dan untungnya Ban juga tahu cara untuk menenangkan Jin.

"_Nee_, jin.." Ban melepaskan pelukannya dari Jin, "Kau ingin tahu di mana Hikoboshi berada kan?" tanya Ban. Ah, itu bukan pertanyaan.

Karena toh Ban sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Jin.

Menanggapinya, Jin hanya tertunduk membisu. Membuat Ban tersenyum maklum atas tingkah partnernya tersebut.

Kemudian Ban mengangkat jarinya, menunjuk sebuah bintang.

"Di sana."

Dan kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Nee, karena sekarang kau sudah menemukan keduanya, rasanya sudah tidak sepi lagi kan?" tanya Ban. Senyumannya makin mengembang seiring dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ditampakkan Jin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Sebenarnya memang butuh waktu lama untuk bisa membaca ekspresimu dan memahami bahasa tubuhmu. Habisnya kau ini _stoic_ sekali." ujar Ban, tertawa renyah. Namun hanya sebentar, karena ia tak ingin membuat Jin marah dengan tawanya di saat seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa Jin tidak mungkin marah padanya.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, jadi pada akhirnya aku bisa memahamimu," lanjut Ban sembari tersenyum lembut pada Jin. Membuat sang bocah berambut hitam-putih itu melayang sesaat.

Ah, ia masih tak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi?

"_Nee_, Jin. Aku menyukaimu." ucap Ban, "Dan maaf karena aku terlambat mengatakannya. Oleh karena itu, aku akan selalu mengucapkannya untuk menggantikan waktu-waktu yang hilang dari masa lalu kita."

Ban, kau gombal sekali. (salah narasi woi!)

"..."

"Jin?"

"...Maaf Ban, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa," ucap Jin sekenanya. Rupanya saat ini di kepalanya sedang terjadi proses perbaikan program-program yang tadinya sempat _error_ karena peristiwa tadi.

"Hehe. Jangan khawatir, aku juga bingung." Ban tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Maito Guy. Mau tak mau membuat Jin tertawa geli.

"Kau aneh," komentar Jin, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tapi kau lebih aneh, habisnya kau menyukai orang aneh sepertiku," canda Ban.

"Hm, mungkin memang begitu..."

Kemudian mereka berdua terlarut dalam keheningan statis. Keheningan yang sunyi namun nyaman.

"Jin, katakan sekali lagi." celetuk Ban tiba-tiba. Memutus keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apanya?" tanya Jin, pura-pura tak tahu. Nyatanya pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu tahu akan maksud dari pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

"Katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku," pinta Ban, kali ini ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Sebenarnya aku masih agak tidak percaya kalau ini adalah kenyataan hahaha." Dan kembali menjadi ekspresi tanpa dosa seperti biasanya.

Menanggapinya, Jin tersenyum. Ia menghadap Ban dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kemudian meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka—

"Aku menyukaimu, Ban."

Dan mengakhiri labirin hatinya sekaligus memulai lembaran barunya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang lembut.

**End of Special Addition**

**A/N(lagi): OH TIDAK ENDINGNYA FAIL! QAQ**

**Jadi ceritanya ini fanfic Danball Senki pertama saia, sebagai tanda terima kasih pada semua makhluk Tuhan di dunia ini(?). Juga sebagai tanda apresiasi saia pada lagu Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari ini dan juga tanda cinta(?) untuk Gita-san yang dulu pernah mengabulkan request saia dengan songfic dengan lagu yang sama di fandom sebelah (InaIre). Juga sebagai tanda apresiasi pada kawan RL saia yang membuat saia kembali teringat pada lagu manis penuh nostalgia ini.**

**Bicara tentang pairing, tolong jangan hajar saia. Saia sudah terlalu lama bias sama ini pair dan nggak ada temen untuk fangirlingan, jadinya saia bikin fanfic sebagai pelampiasan. Dan kalau bicara tentang seme/uke...**

**Saia prefer uke!Jin. Mereka berdua memang dasarnya sudah unyu dan polos, jadi susah nentuin seme dan ukenya. Maka dari itu saya mencoba membuat porsi kesemean dan keukean mereka supaya imbang (apanya)**

**Maafkan saia untuk OOC. Tentu saja di Danball Senki yang asli, Jin nggak mungkin semelankolis ini. Dan juga Ban tidak akan jadi sok gentle gini. /diinjek Yah, namanya juga fanfic /kurangajar**

**Ngomong-ngomong, pas bikin ini fanfic saia bakai dua back song, yaitu Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari sendiri dan Boku no Chokinbako. Itu lhoo, ending pertamanya DanSen! X33 Lagunya enak dan nyante banget! Lagu yang liriknya sudah mendeskripsikan Ban banget, tapi bikin saia keinget ama Kazu kalau dengerin ini! Mungkin suatu saat nanti saia kan bikin songfic dari lagu ini~**

**Dan untuk pertama kalinya, saia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada seluruh makhluk yang suatu saat nanti akan hinggap di fandom ini:**

**SELAMAT DATANG DI FANDOM DANBALL SENKI! AYO KITA BANGUN FANDOM INI BERSAMA!**

**(Edited: Coret kata di atas itu. Kita sekarang ada di misc: game. BUKAN di fandom Danball Senki)**

**Yet, saya tetap mengucapkan sapaan berupa 'halo' sebagai ganti 'selamat datang' ^^**

**Nee, semoga suatu saat nanti fandomnya bisa eksis ;_;**

**finally, wanna RnR? =9**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
